Fate
by LovelyxIrony
Summary: Ianto Jones didn't have time for love, until Jack Harkness suddenly forced himself into his life.  AU, but still has Torchwood Three in it.  Janto fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fate

**Author:** LovelyxIrony

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ianto Jones didn't have time for love, until Jack Harkness suddenly forced himself into his life. AU, but still has Torchwood Three in it. Janto fic.

* * *

Chapter One

The words in front of Ianto Jones's eyes started to blur slightly.

He lifted up a hand and ground his fist into one blue eye with a grumble, putting it back down on his desk and blinking rapidly in an effort to clear his vision. Letting out a slightly exasperated breath and brushing his hair back, the Welshman allowed his eyes to shift toward the stack of papers that lay at the front of his desk. To his dismay, the twenty or so papers that he'd gone through in the past couple of hours didn't seem to have lessened the pile at all.

Giving it up as a bad job and standing to his feet, Ianto reached toward his briefcase that lay against his chair and hefted it up just as his office door opened. On the other side stood his best friend, Toshiko Sato (although she much preferred _Tosh_), and she gave him a quick smile. "Heading home, then?" She pushed her small red glasses up her nose as she spoke, cocking her head to the side and moving further into the office.

"Planned on it, yeah. My brain is starting to numb from all of this paperwork."

Tosh gave a laugh, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "I thought you were coming to the pub to see Gwen and Owen." There was a slight change in her voice at each name, although it was only detectable to someone who knew the woman well enough. Ianto thought he knew why - though Gwen was on her way to be married to a long term boyfriend, she'd been having at it with Owen on the side. And it was quite obvious to everyone (except the man himself), that Tosh was head-over-heels in love with Owen.

"I hate to say this, but I'd completely forgotten about that." It hadn't been entirely on purpose either - the only reason Gwen had wanted them all to get together at the pub was so that she could gossip on about her and Owen's new jobs, which was about the only thing the Welshwoman did well, not that Ianto would ever say so. "Are you still going?"

There was silence as the dark haired woman clasped her hands together and stared down at her feet, worrying on her lower lip. "I was thinking of going, but if you're not, I'd rather go home myself. I don't need to listen to more of their flirting."

With a dry chuckle that lacked any real humor, the Welshman nodded his head in understanding and then moved forward, offering Tosh his arm with a smile. "Well, as I really don't have any reason to be home right at this moment, I suppose we can suffer together." And this was only because the new jobs the two had snatched up _did_ intrigue him to an extent - in passing, Owen had mentioned it being something like special ops.

He only had to wait a second or two before Tosh grasped his arm with a thankful expression and a light, amused smile. "That sounds like a plan."

The pub they'd agreed to meet in was one they'd all regularly attended and preferred. It wasn't very well known, which meant they could all sit together in peace and not have to shout over an unnecessary amount of noise, but it was busy enough that it kept open and no one would be able to pry into the conversation they were having. The pub - Barry's - was a few blocks away from the law office that Ianto worked at, so he and Tosh reached it a few minutes before Gwen and Owen, finding a suitable space at the bar and ordering drinks.

Reclining back with a slightly content sigh and lifting up his beer, Ianto glanced sideways at Tosh. She was taking occasionally sips from her own drink, gaze fixed on the door leading into Barry's. There was a small frown on her lips, although it was replaced a second later by a barely visible smile as the door opened and revealed first Owen Harper and then Gwen Cooper, both with hunched shoulders in an effort to evade the cold of the rain that had been coming down since fairly early that morning. With a small wave after spotting them, Gwen hurried forward and purchased a drink for both her and the irritable looking doctor, who slunk forward more slowly with a sulky expression on his face. Although Ianto was always of the opinion that the expression was just a typical one for Owen. "'Ello, you two." Gwen sounded breathless, and Ianto was fairly sure why - she looked as if she'd gotten a proper snog, and judging from the rapid fall of Tosh's happy expression, she'd noticed it as well.

Ianto simply nodded and drank a bit more of the beer, fighting back the urge to say something cruel to Gwen. He wasn't sure if she was just completely thick or honestly didn't care, but the Welshman couldn't understand how Gwen could do this to Tosh. She looked a little put off by the lack of the response, but turned to the bartender with a grateful smile when he brought the drinks.

"Are you alright, Owen?" Tosh's voice was quiet, and she kept throwing glances at Owen with a small frown, obviously made a little nervous by his annoyed expression. "How did work go?"

That only seemed to cloud Owen's expression more and he glared at his glass as if it had done him a horrible, personal wrong. "Work," he started slowly, glaring, "is fine. It's the boss that I can't stand."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, turning to face Tosh and Owen. "I don't think he was that horrible, Owen."

"Yeah. Only because you bloody fancy him." Owen rolled his eyes and slumped back against the seat as Ianto resisted the urge to snort into his beer. "The man's an absolute bloody nightmare. And I wouldn't get my hopes up about getting into the sack with him, Cooper - pretty sure he's gay. I mean, honestly, what kind of straight guy wears period military?"

"I think it suited him."

Sensing a fight and not in the mood to deal with one at the moment, Ianto settled down his glass and turned more in his seat to see the other three. "What's your boss like, Gwen?" He ignored Owen as the man opened his mouth, knowing he'd just get an ill tempered response from him. Not that Gwen was much better, seeing as she seemed to be infatuated with her new boss.

There was silence for a moment or two as Gwen took a quick sip of her beer and then shrugged, biting her lower lip. "He's American - very handsome." She grinned while Owen rolled his eyes with a sigh. "He's not the brute Owen seems to determined to make him. He's just very serious about the job, I think." The grin was back, more amused now. "And he flirts with absolutely _everyone. _The girl who works with him before we came along - Suzie Costello, she's wonderful as well - said to just ignore him, he doesn't really mean anything by it."

Ianto smirked. "Is that why you don't like him, Owen? Did he hit on you?"

The other man gave him an irritated glance as Tosh let out an involuntary laugh. "Yes. And that's not why I don't like him. I just think he's a right tosser, that's all."

"I would think you'd get along perfectly fine, then." Tosh laughed again as Ianto quickly downed the beer after glancing at the silver watch around his wrist, standing quickly and reaching for his coat. "I'd better be off - I've got an early morning tomorrow, and I have the feeling if I stay much longer, I won't get up on time."

"Aw, Ianto, you should sta -"

Gwen interrupted Tosh, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. "I don't believe it." She grinned, looking at Ianto and Tosh as Owen turned in his seat and then gave another exasperated huff. The other two gave the Welshwoman a confused look, one of Ianto's eyebrows raised. "He's here! Our boss -"

An American voice sounded behind Ianto, who felt a thrill go through him. "Hello, Gwen. Owen. And…hello." There was a smirk detectable in the voice now and Ianto turned, finding himself facing an extremely handsome man, with blue eyes and a wide, attractive grin. He extended his hand toward Ianto, the grin widening. "Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

* * *

**R&R please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up, bunch of personal issues plus trying to adjust to new classes (it's shocking to me, for some reason, that there's so much work in Law classes). Also, I have absolutely no idea why it's so easy for me to write guys, yet when I have to talk with them or manage a relationship with one, they completely confuse me. Why? ANYWAY. *Cough***

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Later, when anyone decided it would be hilarious to bring it up, Ianto would work hard to deny the fact that he stumbled over his name about ten times as he stared at the grinning, ridiculously handsome man before him. He hadn't _stammered_, and - even if he had - it was due to the drink he'd just finished. Nothing else. Was it his fault that he happened to be a little bit of a lightweight when it came to drinking? No.

Feeling his face start to heat up and spotting the grin on the man's face turning a little bit more amused, Ianto gave an awkward cough. _What the hell? I'm acting like some school girl with an idiotic crush._ "Ianto Jones." He said quietly, extending his own hand to take his hand, giving it a quick shake before moving to cross his arms in a slightly self conscious manner. Ianto heard a faint giggle, but couldn't be bothered to glance over his shoulder to see if it was Tosh or Gwen who had made the sound. He instead kept his eyes on the older man's expression, stiffening his shoulders a little bit.

The grin on Jack Harkness's face seemed to get wider. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ianto Jones." His blue eyes flicked to Tosh now, allowing Ianto to blow out a breath and relax, leaning heavily back against the seat he'd recently occupied. "And, let me guess, Toshiko Sato? I've heard a lot about you from these two." The man jerked his head at Gwen and Owen. A slightly flustered look flew across the woman's face, but she gave him a small smile, biting her lower lip.

"Uhm, yes. It's nice to meet you."

Another dazzling grin stole across the American's lips, and Owen abruptly cleared his throat forcefully with a slightly bigger scowl than before. He looked more irritated than usual, which surprised Ianto a little bit. "So. Ianto, you were saying you had to leave?"

This abrupt statement jerked Ianto back to the present, and he forcefully removed his gaze from Harkness, coughing awkwardly. In a slightly nervous move, he fiddled with his tie before smoothing his hand over it to remove any wrinkles, inclining his head in a slight nod. "Yes. Right. I -"

Harkness's voice stopped him again, and Ianto's eyes flicked over to the American. "Leaving?" His tone was one of disappointment, and he looked back at Ianto. "When I only just got here?"

He was actually pouting, something Ianto had never imagined an adult male doing. Ianto blinked twice, and then shook his head. "I...well..." The Welshman wasn't quite sure why he was suddenly debating on staying longer. The longer he stayed out, the more he drank...well, Ianto had dealt with it before, and it wasn't something he wanted to live through again. Still..."I suppose I could stay a bit longer."

"Good!" Harkness slid into the seat between Ianto and Tosh, looking completely at home as he grinned around at them all, ignoring Owen's sulky expression. "A round of drinks on me, then!" He pulled out money as he spoke and Ianto held back a groan with difficult. He had a feeling he'd end up regretting his decision to stay.

* * *

He was completely and utterly hammered.

Ianto had lost track of how many drinks he'd had, but the last one he'd managed to count when still partially sober had been four. It was more than he'd drank in a while; years, even, as he'd learned from his University years that he became a rambling, giggling _idiot_ when he drank more than one. And now proved it, as Ianto giggled madly at some story Harkness was telling about an ex of his, a name Ianto couldn't for the life of him recall. In fact, even the story was slowly falling out of his grasp, but for some reason it was still incredibly funny to the Welshman.

Giving a slight hiccup of a laugh, Ianto glanced down at the silver wristwatch he was wearing, having to squint and gripping the table's edge to see and steady himself. Midnight. Then he had...five hours until work. With a small groan, Ianto tried to force himself to stand just as Harkness finished up his story to a round of laughter around the table. Unfortunately, half way through his attempt, Ianto's foot somehow managed to get caught on one of the table legs and he stumbled directly into Harkness's chair, reaching out quickly to steady himself and landing his hands right on the American's shoulders.

The man turned to face him, taking in Ianto's slightly glazed eyes and his wobbly stance. "Alright there, Yan?"

_Yan?_

Before he could make a response, Owen spoke up. The alcohol appeared to have relaxed him a little - his expression had cleared and he'd grinned and laughed throughout Harkness's entire tale. "Ianto's just a fucking lightweight. Can't hold your liquor very well, can you, mate?" Owen gave him an amused smirk, sipping at his pint.

Ianto moved to flip him off and instead went tumbling into Harkness with a curse. The American straightened him with a slightly concerned look, frowning and glancing at the other three around the table. "I think he should probably go home." There was a slight groan from the Welshman who was still being supported by the American, his head buried in his arms. It helped to stop the room from spinning. "Should we call a taxi or -"

"No." Tosh, who had apparently stood up. Out of the five of them, she had refrained the most from drinking, and sounded far too cheerful and sober for Ianto at the moment. "I can take him home. I've got to get up early myself for work later." There was the sound of high heels hitting the floor and then someone nudging his shoulder. "C'mon, Ianto. I'll take you home."

With another groan, Ianto moved out of Harkness's grasp and let Tosh drag his arm over her shoulders. He tried to help, straightening up slightly and closing his eyes when the room tilted violently again. Tosh spoke again - words that sounded more like a jumble of nothingness to Ianto - and then he felt her drag him out the door, but not before the American called after them.

"Hopefully see you guys again!"

And then they were out the door, Tosh helping him into the car and then slamming the door shut as Ianto sank down into his seat, closing his eyes with a small, muffled groan. He was going to have the biggest fucking hangover...

* * *

**R&R please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap! I am so sorry it took so long to update this - it's just that college is keeping me intensely busy and I've been going in and out of weird moods and writer's block for a few months now. My poor muse is taking quite the beating :P. So, anyway, yes! This story isn't dead, it's still very much alive, and updates will be coming much quicker now since school is nearly done. I seriously apologize about the long delay. To those of you who are still around, thank you for putting up with my huge lack of updatage. This will most likely be updated much, much, much more often than "Trials" - to fans of that, I'm sorry - I just can't get into writing chapters for "Trials" at the moment.**

**On a side note, just because I'm curious - I've been reading a lot of HP fics; mainly Draco/Harry ones. Does anyone think I should give those two a shot in between working on Janto stories :]? Or just different sorts of HP fanfic?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Oh...oh no."

Ianto slowly came to awareness, staring up at his ceiling and then squeezing his eyes shut. The previous night ran through his head and he slammed his hands over his face, hoping that it had all just been a horrible nightmare. A knock at his bedroom door made Ianto slide his hands away from his face and sit up slightly in his bed, spotting Tosh standing in the doorway.

She was nursing two cups of what Ianto assumed to be coffee from the smell, and a small smirk lingered on the woman's features. "Good to see you're awake." Tosh sounded far too amused, and Ianto attempted a glare that he knew probably just looked pathetic at the moment. Bouncing over to him, the dark haired woman hopped onto the edge of Ianto's bed and forced one of the cups into his hand. The Welshman attempted to continue the glare, but gave up and took a sip of the coffee.

For some reason, the drink always made him feel better while enduring a hangover, and he gave a content sigh and relaxed back into his pillows. The night before surfaced again, however, and Ianto groaned. "Please, _please_, tell me I didn't make an arse out of myself last night."

"Well," Tosh giggled - actually had the bloody nerve to _giggle_, as if there was something funny about what had happened - and lifted her shoulders up in a shrug. "I don't know if I'd say you made an _arse_ of yourself. We all thought it was kind of cute, actually."

"Cute." Ianto raised a disbelieving eyebrow, shaking his head. "How is making an idiot out of myself _cute_?"

She laughed a little bit more, and Ianto glared again as best as he could. "You just usually don't act that way - I dunno." Tosh smiled against the brim of the cup as she lifted it to her lips. "If it helps, I think Mister Harkness thought it was funny."

"Tosh. That _doesn't_ help! That's why I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself! Great first impression, that. Meet Ianto Jones - the insane drunk of Wales." Ianto groaned and threw a pillow over his face, not catching Tosh's eye roll and only gripping the pillow sheet tighter when the woman attempted to pull it away.

"Oh, stop it. It's not likely you'll see him again anyway. Gwen mentioned work usually keeps him really busy - she was surprised they could talk him into meeting at the pub last night." She managed to tug the pillow away from Ianto now, who was staring forlornly up at the ceiling. "Now," Tosh stood up, glancing down at the watch around her wrist and pushing her glasses up her nose, "I'm running late for work, but I told Elrik that you weren't feeling too well and he said he'd give you the day off, but to be in earlier tomorrow to finish up some paperwork. So, I'd suggest taking full advantage of that - quit sulking and go have some fun or something."

Tosh bent down and pecked Ianto on the cheek, laughing as he gave her a sarcastic thumbs up on her way out.

* * *

Deciding ten minutes after Tosh had left to not take his friend's advice, Ianto was currently busying himself around his home. It was still a mess, considering Ianto had only moved in a few weeks ago, and the pile of boxes was slowly driving him insane. He'd just managed to tear open one box and was sorting through a group of photos when his mobile rang.

Not bothering to look at the number, Ianto snatched it up and opened the front, pressing it to his ear. He tilted his head to keep it firmly in place, eyeing a picture that contained him and his ex before dumping it into the trash beside him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ianto, it's Jack Harkness." An overly cheerful American voice answered him and Ianto nearly dropped the phone in shock. The sudden jerking movement, however, caused the box in front of him to tumble forward and land hard on his foot . The Welshman cursed loudly, hopping around on one foot for a few moments. Once finished, he heard the other man's laugh over the line. "That's not the typical response I get when I call someone. Well...unless you're an ex or someone else I've upset..."

Breathing hard and wincing, Ianto rubbed a hand over his face. "Uh. Yes. Sorry about that." He paused, and then realized something a bit belatedly, blaming that on his current hangover. "How did you get my number?"

"Gwen. I wanted to make sure you got home alright."

Ianto blinked a little. "Why?"

"Well, who knows the kind of trouble that a gorgeous, drunken Welshman could get into."

The said Welshman choked, spluttered, and pulled the receiver a little away from his ear to stare at it in shock. Even then, he could hear another of Harkness's laughs coming through. Ianto pressed the phone back to his ear, giving an awkward cough and bending down to lift the box back up and put it back safely in its original position. "I appreciate the concern, Mister Har -"

"Jack."

"...Jack, but really, it's not necessary. I had Tosh with me." He shut the box back up, moving toward his kitchen now and trying to side step his cat, Calypso, who was circling around his ankles. "I want to apologize about last night."

Once again, he was cut off. "Nah, don't be. That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Ianto gave a shake of the head, then reminded himself the other man couldn't see. "Still, I'm sorry I acted that way. I'm usually much more controlled than that." He opened up a cabinet as he spoke, taking down a second cup and worrying on his lower lip as the coffee machine was started up.

There was a pause across the line, as though Harkness - _Jack - _was thinking something over. "Well, I'm all for you making it up to me, if you'd like." He sounded amused again, and Ianto could just picture the smirk on his face from last night.

"Make it up to you?"

"Yeah." Another pause, and then the American continued on. "How does lunch sound? I haven't been able to check out most places around here, and I figure a local could show me some great places to eat."

Ianto frowned, thinking. It wouldn't do any harm, he supposed a second later. After all, Elrik had given him the day off. "Alright. Where would be alright to meet?"

"The Plass is probably the best bet."

Another moment passed, and then Ianto sighed a little. "I'll be there in about ten minutes, then."

"Right." He could detect something that sounded like a grin in the man's voice now. "It's a date. See you in a bit." And he hung up, leaving Ianto to stare at the phone with a slightly puzzled look, trying to figure out what he'd just agreed to.

* * *

**Read and review please, and maybe updates will come faster :P!**


End file.
